


Комната для наказаний

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баттерс привык к тому, что каждый четверг он должен являться в комнату для наказаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комната для наказаний

В доме Стотчей есть специальная комната, куда Баттерса водят раз в неделю по четвергам. Эту комнату не показывают гостям, о ней не говорят и даже стараются не смотреть в ту сторону. Баттерсу кажется, что он ненавидит её.  
Отцу достаточно просто взглянуть на сына, чтобы тот, опустив голову, послушно отправился за ключом в отцовский кабинет. Иногда ему хочется сбежать и хотя бы пару дней не видеть темно-коричневую дверь, за которой притаились все его страхи.  
Прямо напротив входа в этой комнате стоит шкаф, который его отец, кажется, боготворит. Неудивительно, что он так нежно касается его, оглаживает деревянные узоры перед тем, как открыть дверцы. Прижимается к дереву всем телом и, кажется, пытается слиться с ним.  
А Баттерс в это время подходит к столу в самом центре и стаскивает с себя штаны. Здесь постоянно холодно, и к этому невозможно привыкнуть. Как невозможно привыкнуть к тому, что приходится нагибаться и ложиться грудью на стол, расставив пошире ноги. Если сдвинуть их хоть на миллиметр, если отцу покажется, что он развел их недостаточно широко, то можно получить двойную порцию наказаний. Двойное орудие наказания. Баттерс дрожит – то ли от холода, то ли от страха - и всхлипывает как можно тише. Он держится руками за края стола, чтобы не дернуться слишком сильно, когда придет первый удар. Отец умеет держать паузу и нагнетать обстановку – в этом он настоящий мастер, как и во всем, что касается порки. Это военная выучка, о которой Баттерс может только мечтать, потому что сам он пошел в мать – такой же чувствительный, женственный, слишком нежный даже для обычного мира.  
Стивен предпочитает хлысты, розги и плети. Розги он замачивает в специальном растворе, в который щедро добавлен новокаин. Это не милость, это жестокая пытка – Баттерс почти не чувствует самих ударов, боль приходит чуть позже, когда действие лекарства заканчивается. Баттерс стоит, нагнувшись и закусив губу, он упирается лбом в столешницу. Он чувствует, как вода с розг стекает по ногам, и это отвлекает от ударов, становится даже немного щекотно, но Баттерс боится пошевелиться, потому что это может только усугубить ситуацию. И сам не замечает, как всхлипывания переходят в стоны. Стивен, кажется, тоже не слышит этого, слишком увлеченный своим занятием. Он любуется покрасневшей кожей на ягодицах сына после того, как заканчивает подготовку к порке, и облизывает пересохшие губы, потому что под очередным ударом кожа не выдерживает, и появляется первый рубец. Стивену хочется встать на колени и слизнуть выступившую кровь, но он держит себя в руках, потому что сейчас главное – преподать урок. И он с остервенением бьет сына по заднице, размазывает кровь по его ляжкам, теряя контроль от пряно-металлического запаха. Баттерс стонет в голос и вжимается сильнее в стол, ему кажется, что если сжать дерево достаточно сильно, то можно будет забыть о том, что вся задница будто в огне, будто её щедро посыпали мексиканским перцем. Удары вдруг замедляются, становятся более тягучими и глубокими, а потом и вовсе прекращаются, и Леопольд чувствует, как шероховатая ладонь отца касается его поясницы.  
\- Ты все понял, Баттерс?  
\- Да, сэр! Так точно, сэр!  
Отец всегда покидает комнату первым, не дожидаясь, когда сын оденется. Баттерс только спустя пару минут позволяет себе разжать руки и медленно стекает со стола на пол. Он чувствует странное, тянущее ощущение в паху и пульсирующую, жгучую боль, которая начинается где-то чуть ниже лопаток и заканчивается на внутренней стороне колен.  
Баттерс рыдает в голос, вытирая слезы футболкой и стараясь прижаться горящей кожей к холодному полу. От этого становится немного больнее, зато ощущения в паху усиливаются. И каждый раз Баттерс заканчивает тем, что дрочит себе, ерзая раздраженной кожей по шершавым доскам пола.

А потом отец умер, и некому стало водить Баттерса в ненавистную комнату. Сначала он сам заходит туда каждый четверг, снимает штаны и ложится лицом в стол. Вот только это глупо, все равно, что самому себя отшлепать – Баттерс пытался. И тогда, по какой-то счастливой случайности, к нему в гости заходит Кенни. Ему надо помочь с домашкой, а Баттерс единственный, кто не занят в этот вечер. Кенни беден, курит дешевые сигареты, пьет крепкий алкоголь и постоянно цепляет каких-то подозрительных девочек, которые старше его на несколько лет. Баттерсу иногда кажется, что Маккормик – полная его, Баттерса, противоположность. И поэтому к нему тянет по-особому сильно, почти так же, как к отцу.  
Чтобы привести Кенни в комнату для наказаний, Баттерсу приходится выпить несколько стопок текилы из маминых запасов.  
\- Кенни, пошли покажу что-то, - и, схватив Маккормика за руку, он тащит его за собой. Кенни смешно – Баттерс, конечно, по всем признакам, является полным лузером. Но милым и невинным лузером. А Кенни, как настоящий супергерой, считает своим долгом оберегать таких.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь? Погоди! – но Баттерса не удержать. Он скатывается по лестнице вниз и движется прямиком к незаметной двери в углу гостиной. Кенни лишь удивленно хмыкает, предполагая, что Стотч хочет показать ему какой-то свой важный секрет. Вот только когда дверь открывается, Кенни начинает подозревать неладное. Баттерс движется к столу, на ходу пытаясь снять с себя брюки, но запутывается в слишком узких штанинах и падает на стол, вжавшись в дерево щекой.  
\- Накажите меня, сэр, - шепчет Стотч куда-то в пространство, кажется, напрочь потеряв связь с реальностью.  
Кенни сглатывает, слишком пораженный, чтобы двинуться – Баттерс лежит на столе, выпятив задницу, всю сплошь покрытую небольшими шрамами, и сладко постанывает, неловко пытаясь скинуть все-таки брюки на пол.  
Маккормик предполагает, что у Баттерса есть свои секреты, но даже не догадывается о том, какие. Кенни приходится заставить себя сделать несколько шагов вперед, он буквально вбрасывает себя в комнату, а Баттерс, уже успешно избавившийся от брюк, оборачивается через плечо и нервно облизывает губы.  
\- Все в шкафу, сэр. Я все приготовил.  
Кенни предпочитает девушек. Всю свою жизнь он четко был уверен, что девушки – это его главная слабость. Но Баттерс одним взглядом своих гребаных голубых глаз выводит Кенни из состояния равновесия, а потом добивает этим своим «сэром». Собственно, Кенни считает себя знатным любителем экспериментов. Сейчас же происходящее больше похоже на безумие, так что когда Кенни открывает шкаф, то количество различных приспособлений для проведения наказаний его ничуть не удивляет. Он только бросает взгляд назад на Баттерса, будто спрашивая: откуда, как, почему. Но Стотч стоит, уткнувшись лбом в столешницу, и не делает ни малейшей попытки помочь. Кенни обращает внимание на розги, потому что те лежат в слишком чистой воде – видно, что их готовили. Кенни не дурак – Баттерс единственный, кто мог это сделать. Потому что его мать уже несколько лет как лежит в психушке, а отец откинулся и того раньше.  
Розги легко ложатся в руку, дерево такое гибкое и даже мягкое, что удивляет Кенни – он и не подозревал, что розги именно такие.  
Обойдя стол, Кенни пристально смотрит на задницу Баттерса, начиная, наконец, догадываться, что именно заставило Стотча вести себя подобным образом. Подобная процедура явно ему не в новинку. Кенни нехорошо от мысли, что пережил Баттерс в собственном доме, тошнота подступает к горлу, и чтобы избавиться от этого неприятного ощущения, выкинуть из головы мысли о жестокости родителей Баттерса, он замахивается и с оттягом ударяет Баттерса. Тот дергается и издает едва слышный стон. Маккормик мог бы поклясться, что это отнюдь не стон боли. Это, наверное, и стало тем самым «толчком». Кенни встает боком к столу и, заведя руку над ягодицами Баттерса, принимается легонько похлопывать его – то усиливая нажим, то наоборот ослабляя.  
Баттерс хнычет громче, но даже не пытается пошевелиться, поэтому Кенни замахивается сильнее и позволяет концу розги обвиться вокруг бедер Баттерса, заставив того мелко задрожать. Это кажется внезапно приятным, и Маккормик захлебывается ощущением власти – он уже не старается смягчить силу удара, наоборот, начинает бить беспорядочно и так сильно, что задница Баттерса уже через пару минут становится вся красная, в паре мест даже выступает кровь. И вот тогда Стотч начинает елозить по столу, так жалобно всхлипывая, что это должно бы разжалобить Кенни, заставить его остановиться, но, видимо, слишком поздно. Отбросив орудие наказания в сторону, Кенни лихорадочно расстегивает на себе джинсы и, сплюнув на ладонь, пару раз проводит по члену, прижимается к Баттерсу, грубо раздвигая его ягодицы, отчего тот взвизгивает как-то по-девчачьи и пытается увернуться. Это не помогает, только больше распаляет Кенни. И он, поразившись тому, насколько горячая кожа на заднице Стотча, пытается войти в него – грубо, довольствуясь лишь слюной в качестве смазки. И, что самое удивительное, Баттерс, осознав бессмысленность сопротивлений, расслабляется и шире разводит ноги, отпустив края стола и вцепившись зубами в собственное запястье. Все случается слишком быстро – Кенни успевает всего пару раз дернуться: внутри слишком туго и недостаточно влажно, но именно это и помогает достичь оргазма. С громким стоном он кончает прямо в Баттерса, даже не думая вынимать член, пока тот не прекратит пульсировать. Кенни поводит бедрами, пытаясь продлить ощущения. А Стотч в это время, тоненько подвывая и все сильнее кусая запястье, свободной рукой тянется к члену. Он успевает только коснуться головки, не приходится даже ласкать себя, потому что ощущения и так зашкаливающе яркие. И сразу после того, как сперма Кенни разливается внутри него, он чувствует, что и сам кончает. Болезненно, переходя с всхлипов на крик и содрогаясь всем телом.  
Они вместе падают на пол и какое-то время лежат, не двигаясь, пытаясь отдышаться. Баттерс внезапно понимает, что в комнате больше не холодно. Он переворачивается на живот, смешно морщась от каждого движения, и кладет руку на грудь Кенни.  
\- Ты придешь наказать меня в следующий четверг?


End file.
